


evaluating

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [52]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Oneshot, awkwardly protective older brother! caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: caleb isn't quite convinced that this yeza fellow is good enough for nott





	evaluating

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by @all-pacas post about caleb awkwardly acting as nott's older brother

It’s late, and Caleb has volunteered to take watch with Nott. However, for once his concentration is not on his friend, or their surroundings, but the halfling snoring lightly next to their campfire. Yeza, Nott’s husband. Nott was not incorrect when she said he was not a looker, but that is not what Caleb focuses on. Instead, he thinks about what he’s observed so far.

When Nott had first revealed herself, he’d been shocked, but shook himself out of it relatively fast. Not fast enough, was Caleb’s opinion, but he didn’t say anything, didn’t want to ruin Nott’s reunion. After, he’d traveled with them, always making sure to keep close to Nott. Caleb had sent Frumpkin over several times, and Yeza had not looked irritated or violent (unlike a certain guard who’s face Caleb still remembers). While twice, he’d simply ignored the cat rubbing at his leg, the third he’d picked him up and petted him.

Caleb was not sure. On the one hand, no one could possibly be good enough for Nott. However, Yeza did not have any obvious red flags. Granted, red flags were not always so obvious. Hmmm, it merits more testing, but he is not sure what-

Caleb is jolted out of his internal mutterings when he feels a familiar claw poke his shoulder. Nott is looking at him, yellow eyes vibrant in the dark. “Caleb? What are you thinking about? You spaced out for awhile there.”

Caleb takes a moment to think. It would be helpful to know how Yeza had treated her, yes. “How was it, marriage?”

Nott blinks in surprise, and fiddles with the cap of her flask (but doesn’t drink). “Oh, well, it was very nice. You know, me and Yeza built most of that apothecary ourselves? Oh, we hired help of course, but we were out there every day with them, and living out of Yeza’s parents’ cellar in the meantime,” she chuckles at the memory, “and when it was finished- that was the most wonderful day, you know? Besides Luke’s birth, of course, and then there was Yeza’s proposal, or-,” she cuts herself off, and he assumes she is blushing, although he cannot actually see to make sure. “But I’m rambling, what was your question again?.”

“Oh, ah, I was just curious, did Yeza, hm, help out with the apothecary a lot, then?”

Nott smiles, white teeth flashing, “I helped out quite a bit with the brewing, once I got the hang of things, and Yeza mostly ran the counter- I’m- I wasn’t very good with people.”

“You did most of the work, then?” Caleb asks, dedicating the knowledge to memory.

“Oh no, we did all sorts of things together! You know, Yeza’s the worst baker? He can cook like a devil, but flails if you throw flour at him.”

_Inadequate kitchen skills._

Nott continues, “And once, while we were trying out a new bleach recipe, very finicky, requires constant monitoring, I asked him to go grab me some sodium hypochlorite, but it turns out it was on the top shelf, and he’s so short he couldn’t reach it! And there I was, hands full of _very_ unstable, _combustible_ liquid, and he was hoping up onto the counter like an excitable three year old! We escaped an explosion by the skin of our teeth that time!” Nott’s laughter is loud, but none of their group stir.

_Poor planning abilities._

“Anyway- oh, look at that, time for Fjord’s watch! I’ll wake him up,” she smirks, rubbing her hands together at the chance to mess with Fjord, “and you can wake up Beau.”

She pads over to Fjord’s bedroll, leaning over his prone form menacingly, while Caleb stays sitting for a second. He will have to speak with Yeza. Make sure he understands that Nott deserves the _best_. In the morning, yes, perhaps while they walk…”


End file.
